


Introductions

by ViableSourceMaterial



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Gen, No ZEXAL, Yuma was not allowed to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViableSourceMaterial/pseuds/ViableSourceMaterial
Summary: Yugi, Judai, and Yusei hold a welcome party for the new protagonist, Yuya. Despite knowing of his arrival, they don't know his name. Or what he looks like. And why is there four people at the door...?





	1. Introductions Are In Order

Yugi was the only one who made the cake. Judai was NOT allowed anywhere near the oven, and Yusei, while being able to cook rather well, didn't really feel up to it. He, instead, was prepping a second duel runner to see if this new arrival knew how to ride. Later, after the cake was finished, the doorbell rang. Yugi answered. He opened the door to find...

Four people. The one in the center had green hair, with the bottom part being red. Yugi figured his nickname would end up being "Tomato". The person to the left had black hair similar to Yugi's, but with light lilac strands sticking up in front. The person to the right had not removed his helmet, and looked like Yusei in a white suit instead of navy. However, through the visor Yugi could see his ice-blue eyes glittering with excitement, probably at the smell of engine oil that had wafted in from the garage. The person in the back was concealed by the other three prominent figures, though Yugi could see two wisps of symmetrical violet hair sticking up from his forehead. Yugi said, "Which one of you is the new protagonist?" New characters really didn't move into this part of the Fourth Wall often. So by using logic, Yugi deduced that one of these people had to be the new protagonist, and the rest were his crappy-support character entourage. The green-and-red-haired one said, “Um… can we just come in? It’s kind of cold and it’ll be easier to explain inside…” he shivered. He was right, it was a little chilly.

He invited them in, where Judai said, standing up and coming over to shake the tomato-head’s hand. “My name’s Yuuki Judai. Yours’?” The tomato-head answered, “I’m Sakaki Yuya.” He led off, allowing the others to introduce themselves. The purple-and-black-haired one piped up. “I’m Yuto.” The white Turbo Duelist said, “I’m Yugo.” At this, Judai cut him off. “Oh, so you call yourself Fusion? Cool! I use fusion too!” “It’s Yugo, not Fusion! The guy behind me is the only one who is “Fusion” around here.” The guy in the rear, the one who Yugi couldn’t see the appearance of, said, “As much as I hate to admit, he has a point. I am the only one here that is “Fusion”.” Everyone paused as Yuya and Yugo stepped aside to reveal a person with violet hair, two long strands falling slightly below his chin while the rest was naturally swept back. His magenta eyes glittered with amusement at the sight of Judai’s uniform.

“I suppose I should introduce myself. I am Yuri.” He turned to Judai. “I suppose you are a member of Osiris Red?”

“Yeah, why do you ask?”

“I figured such from your uniform. Though I am confused. Have you still not been informed of our mission…?”

Yuya cut him off. “Yuri, this guy’s not from the same Academia. We don’t even exist in his timeline, probably.”

“You’re right, Yuya. If we did exist, we would be the main protagonists, not him.” Yuya facepalmed. Yuri really didn’t know how to talk to people without being completely offensive, the insane sociopath. Yusei walked in then, cake in hand, and they all enjoyed some delicious, yummy cake. As a joke, Judai wrote “Free Caique” on a whiteboard, then hung it on the door. All four of the boys immediately rushed over to fix it, OCD taking hold, and they all collapsed into a singular mass.


	2. A Big Block of Text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Big text block appears. It seems the text block is too big to condense. Continue anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even going to split it up anymore. You guys just get all the text I wrote in one giant chapter, not even going to bother. You guys don't care either way, right? Right...?

Later, Yugo and Yusei were having the most intense Turbo Duel this neighborhood had ever seen, considering Yusei was the only Turbo Duelist in this particular stretch of the Fourth Wall. Still, nobody in the neighborhood claimed this was the most heated duel they’d ever seen; Yami Yuugi’s duel with Yubel Judai still held onto that title. Though possibly not for long… “I tune my Level 4 Junk Warrior and Level 3 Junk Sprocket! Synchro Summon! Arise, Jewel Flare Dragon Stardust!” Yusei declared. Stardust Dragon appeared, and Yugo’s face lit up. “Oh, cool! Can I show you my dragon now!?” Yugo was not only quick to anger, but got excited easily as well. However, Yuto and Yuya protested, claiming something about “Yuri” and “Starve Venom”, but the protests fell flat at Yugo’s unstoppable excitement. Yuri’s smile widened. Yugi and Judai were suspicious of Yuri, because he seemed more like an anti-hero that isn’t quite the antagonist. But they were about to see Yugo’s ace monster and therefore put their concerns about Yuri aside. “I tune my Level 4 Speedroid Burgoray and Level 3 Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!” It didn’t even affect the other three. They weren’t dueling and they had no anger for their inner darkness to feed off of, therefore keeping them from suffering from any physical pain. Yugo wasn’t affected either, much to Yuya’s relief. He shuddered at the thought of what happened last time dragons were on the field when they were in proximity to one another. Yuto saw Yuya shudder and realized what thoughts were probably surfacing as they watched the duel, and he pressed a comforting hand to Yuya’s shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, bringing Yuya back to reality. He glanced at Yuto, looking grateful.

Yugi questioned the subtle interaction between Yuya and Yuto and decided to ask them. Yugi questioned said people as they stepped back inside and sat on the couch. They looked very uncomfortable having to not only remember the events, but perform the even harder task of explaining it. Yuri would probably be the only one who could manage this, and even then he didn’t like talking about it. They all knew that anything that made Yuri uncomfortable was best left alone, considering pestering Yuri about it would be pestering themselves in the process. Despite this, Yuya began to speak but was cut off by a sudden strike of lightning as a storm started, making him immediately shut up. Even Yuto tensed. _“I’d say a fear of electricity. What do you think, Pharaoh?”_ Yugi asked.

_“Perhaps it has something to do with a D-Wheel. An accident, maybe?”_

_“Yes, but what kind of accident…?”_

Yuya was shivering, not out of cold, but of fear. Yuto gripped Yuya’s arm tightly, trying to steel Yuya in the real world, tell him it wasn’t real, that he wasn’t back there, but the truth was that Yuya had suffered the most out of the four, and while Yuto also felt pain, he was synchronized with the other three while Yuya was the one whose actions had caused the synchronization. He probably felt ashamed for his actions and worried, frightened out of his mind that it would happen again. Suddenly, Yuya went rigid. Yuto was confused for a moment before he sensed what was wrong. Yugo was starting to Awaken, and due to proximity Yuri was taking the full force of the pain while it was toned down due to him. The pain must have spilled over a little, because he felt his own soul absorbing it to protect Yuya. Huh. Even his inner darkness instinctively protected Yuya. Speaking of Yuya, he surely knew that Yuri and Yuto were absorbing it for his sake, and for that he was especially thankful. With these negative and frightening thoughts like these, he was especially vulnerable to the darkness. As soon as Yuto felt his arm twitch slightly without his consent, he knew what that meant, and glanced over at Yuya. Judging from Yuya’s expression, he had seen it too. When Yuya clenched his arm even harder, pulling him towards the door. Yuto put up no resistance, and Yugi just watched, not willing to intervene because he knew it was something that he had no business getting into. He did question their decision to go outside. If Yuya was afraid of the lightning, why would he go out into the storm? Just then, Yuri burst through the door, very careful to shut it behind him (for some reason), and rushed out the front door, after where Yuya and Yuto had gone. Meanwhile, Yugo’s eyes glowed a vibrant ice-blue. This shocked Yusei, as he knew something was wrong. Yugo was ruthless, talking no more than necessary. Yusei decided to continue dueling and try to snap Yugo out of it. Judai watched with grim fascination at Yugo’s sudden shift in personality when he finally got a glimpse of Yugo’s eyes. At that, he made his way out, glancing towards Yugi for directions and headed out the front door. Yuya was trembling, the pain and fear multiplied now that Yuri, who had come after them, had stopped taking some of the force. Yuri didn’t care about any of his own feelings at that moment; he and Yuto just held Yuya between them and offered what comfort and release that they could.

This is the sight that Judai came to; Three people huddled together on a concrete step in the pouring rain, the outer two offering what comfort and safety they could to a frightened and pained young boy. He didn’t want to intrude, so he sat behind them, rubbing circles into Yuya’s back. About 10 minutes later (how had Yusei lasted this long against an Awakened Yugo?) and Yuya was gripping his head now, digging his fingers into his hair in a futile attempt to stop the pain. Yuto and Yuri endured it the best they could, barely able to recognize Judai’s red coat through the downpour and Yuto nodded wearingly and approvingly at Judai’s attempts. Judai just continued the soothing motion, letting both the storm and the duel pass. He didn’t know what was going on, but he knew it had something to do with Yugo’s ruthless dueling. Suddenly Judai saw the three tense; he heard grunts of pain as the three all clawed at their chests. Their eyes were glowing; Yuto’s purple, Yuri’s magenta, and Judai couldn’t see Yuya’s eyes at this angle, but he knew they were probably red or green, if his hair was anything to go by. He still didn’t know what was going on, but he instinctively leaned back. Meanwhile, the glow of Yugo’s eyes had increased in intensity. Yusei saw that Clear Wing Synchro Dragon’s card was glowing, the same color as his eyes. He knew that they were linked and attacked Clear Wing with Stardust, using it’s effect to negate Stardust’s destruction. To Yusei’s horror, Clear Wing’s destruction did not affect Yugo in any way and he knew he would have to end the duel, one way or another. Yugi heard shouts from outside, and rushed out to see Yuya, Yuto, and Yuri looming over a grounded Judai. He hesitated, not knowing whether he wanted to attract their attention, but ultimately decided he could fend them off. He stepped in between them, shielding Judai from the three seemingly entranced teens. That’s when Judai finally got to see the color Yuya’s eyes glowed; a bright pinkish red. It was only the pupils, Judai realized, only the pupils. The three activated their duel disks, and thus began a 3 vs. 2 duel; Yuya, Yuto, and Yuri vs. Judai and Yugi.

Yusei’s life points were reduced to zero some time later. Yugo didn’t respond to reason. And when the glow faded from his eyes, he passed out, his D-Wheel trundling gently to a stop. Yusei stopped a short distance away from him, trying to wake him up. When that didn’t work, he picked him up and carried him in. He opened the door to find the front door ajar, rain battering against the door and forming a puddle on the by-now completely-soaked doormat. He set Yugo on the couch before going outside to see what was going on. What he found was… Yuya, Yuto, and Yuri collapsing as the glow faded out of their eyes in turn. Yugi and Judai turned to face him questioningly. “Yugo beat me,” he explained, “and he passed out... Wait, were they dueling you?”

“Yeah,” Judai replied, “and they seemed to be in pain as Yugo was dueling with you. Maybe they have a mind link…”

“No, wait, look at their faces. It’s the same face…” Yusei bent down, picking up Yuto. Yugi struggled to pick up Yuya, and Judai helped him before picking up Yuri. They were all pale. They set them inside, not having clean changes of clothes for all three. “Seems like they’re not waking up anytime soon. Why were you guys out in the rain, though?”

Yugi responded in a quiet voice, “They were watching the duel when some… unpleasant memories must have surfaced. Yuto gave a little act of comfort, and they probably went inside to get away from it. Then, the storm started, and… I think Yuya has electrophobia, and that it was caused by a duel runner. Nothing else would really explain it.”

“But why would he go out in the very storm he was afraid of?” Judai asked.

“After coming in, around the same time that Yugo did… that, Yuya went rigid, and so did Yuto. It was almost as if they could feel it, somehow… Yuya was super frightened. He was practically hanging off of Yuto’s arm. He pulled Yuto towards the front door, and they seemed to be having a silent argument. Yuto hesitated, then he went along. Some time later, Yuri went after them, then Judai followed. Some time later, I heard shouts, I went after them, and it was like you described how Yugo was when he dueled you; ruthless, didn’t respond to reason, and only focused on the duel. It seemed to get worse as time went on…”

“That… was actually a lot to wrap my head around. Do you think any of our clothes would fit them?” Yusei changed the subject.

“I think we could just take their clothes off and put blankets on them.” Yugi offered.

“That’s a good idea.”

Later, they had still not awakened. The three longer-term residents were thankful for the multitude of couches they had. This house had at least 8 because they slept in the open, and there was bathrooms as well as two guest rooms for people who needed to be alone. Or to you know, get a room or something. Either one was a good reason. Yugo woke first. His eyes slowly fluttered open. He was the only one out of the four who was still in their clothes. He was confused about being somewhere completely different. He vaguely remembered his dragon calling out to him, and he knew he must have been doing it again. He regretted getting so frustrated at the fact that it was hard to beat Yusei; he should have rejoiced at finding another Turbo Duelist, who, might he add, nearly matched him in skill. Frustrated that he couldn't defeat the opponent, he had unknowingly tapped into  _that_ power, the power he absolutely despised when it came up during an inappropriate time. He swore to the Gods, half the time that power was a vengeful spirit who was a bit of a sadistic asshole. Half the time wasn't even correct. Yugo was beginning to think it was  _always_ like this, and was the force behind some of his more ruthless comments when he was younger.


End file.
